


if a red house is red, and a blue house is blue, what color is a greenhouse?

by dickbuttsupreme



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android Wheatley, F/M, Simulated orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickbuttsupreme/pseuds/dickbuttsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheatley makes do without testing equipment and won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if a red house is red, and a blue house is blue, what color is a greenhouse?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for the Portal kink meme last May, but just got a AO3 account so figured hey, I might as well post this.

Chell was on his lap, how he got her there he didn't quite remember--probably offered her a full-day pass at a spa or however many hats she wanted or whatever he had been able to come up with. But he didn't dwell on that, because that means he'd have to divert processing power away from concentrating on the beautiful--that was the only word for it, really--beautiful thing she was doing to his shoulder.

"That's it, love, that's the spot, now, er, could you just hurry it along, and get to the, you know, grade-A stuff. Not that this isn't lovely. Because it is. Really." He was blathering on and on, mouth moving against her cheek. His actions were just as restless as his words, hands gripping her hips only to feel awkward and unnecessary and flitter away.

He shifted impatiently with sign of movement from the girl, erm, woman. Yes, woman seemed like the proper label, especially with the curves present under his hands--when did his hands go back to their former position on her, anyways? He thought he had removed them. Peculiar.

When her pencil touched the piece of paper pressed against his shoulder, a legitimate whimper slipped from his mouth (he hadn't thought he had that sound effect in his system and hadn't even made a conscious effort to go searching for it). "O-oh, are you doing it? You're doing it, right? Right? God, please tell me you are. If you're just teasing me, I don't think I, I don't think I could-"

Then she was writing, the telltale point of the pencil moving in little lines and curves against his prosthetic skin-slash-protective covering-slash-cyborg whatever, he wasn't a scientist and he didn't care right now. His hips bucked upwards for reasons he couldn't fully understand, lips slipping past her jawline as he went to bury his face in her neck, mumbling almost-incoherently. "Ah, Chell, please, You're- I'm so close, I'm going to die, I am literally going to die from, from, testing withdrawal or something, right here, right now, unless you solve," he had to half-choke, half-moan out the word, "you solve that puzzle right this second, please."

The moment she pulled back, holding up that delectable little slip of paper with the phrase "it would be clear", sparks flew. (Literally, actually, and he should probably be concerned about that.)

It was like short-circuiting, but in all the right ways. His moans rose to an almost comedic volume, crushing Chell to his shaking frame desperately, body momentarily locked up as the sheer pleasure almost crashed his core processing unit. All at once, the tension left him in a rush, leaving him sated and absolutely content with the world and his semi-partner semi-test-subject he had clutched against his chest.

Finally, his arms--wrapped around the small of her back--loosened, but not enough to let any semblance of space come between them. Silence encompassed the room, only broken up by his breath coming in heavy gasps, which was kind of funny because he didn't even really need to breathe in the first place but this strange after-effect persisted. Somehow, it felt right.

Just like it felt right to keep one arm around Chell, rubbing circles against her Aperture Science (TM) tanktop almost lazily, even when he lounged comfortably against the chair back once again. "Right. So. I'll go poking around the mainframe and find, er, create another riddle to solve. You're up for another round, of course? The way your eyes are narrowing means yes, right? Narrow eyes for yes, no eyes for no?"


End file.
